


Merlin's Present

by lea_anberlyn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_anberlyn/pseuds/lea_anberlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a present for Arthur on their anniversary. Canon-verse. Fluff ahead~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for camelot_drabble on lj for prompt 51: Anniversary.

Arthur would say something but he’s kind of been struck speechless by the sight before him.

“What’s wrong Arth-oh,” Gwaine behind him is smirking, Arthur just knows it. “I’ll just…er…leave you two alone then.” Arthur can hear a scuffling of shoes behind him as Gwaine makes his retreat. If only Arthur could go with him.

“Merlin, what is all this?” He’s trying to sound calm – and he thinks he might have just achieved it because Merlin is still grinning at him.

“It’s your anniversary present,” Merlin replies, somewhat cheekily in Arthur’s opinion.

“Yes but…what is…”

“I thought you might like some flowers, you know, to celebrate the occasion.”

Arthur can feel his eyebrow twitching. “Yes but did you have to bring every flower in Camelot into my bedroom? Where am I supposed to sleep?” He’d been planning to use that bed for…other things. Something that seemed very unlikely to happen at the moment because he couldn’t even see his bed in the mass of colour in front of him.

Merlin stands amidst it all, looking immensely proud of himself. A look that slowly fades as the silence between them grows longer. Finally Merlin swallows, “You don’t, er, you don’t like them?”

“Merlin,” Arthur says through clenched teeth, “Do I look like a girl to you?”

“…Is that a trick question?”

“Merlin!”

“No, your Highness, of course you don’t look like a girl,” Merlin replies quickly, grabbing an armful of flowers and trying to skirt his way around Arthur. “I’ll just get rid of these for you, sir.” He mutters as he passes by.

Arthur rolls his eyes and grabs his manservant by the arm, pulling him back. The flowers are dropped, scattering to the ground around them. Arthur pays them no heed, all his concentration is on the man in his arms, on the lips that are pressed to his, on the dazed expression Merlin gives him when he finally lets the other man go.

“Happy anniversary Merlin,” he says, rather stiffly but Merlin doesn’t seem to mind if the smile Arthur is receiving is any indication.

“Happy anniversary Arthur.”

Arthur almost grins before plastering a stern expression on his face. “Now get rid of these flowers so I can go to bed.”

Merlin starts grumbling as he picks the flowers up so Arthur bends down to kiss him again before backing out of the room. He stops at the door, watching Merlin with his arms full of flowers, petals in his hair and on his clothes. He really is hopeless sometimes.

But Arthur still loves him anyway.


End file.
